User blog:SolZen321/Why Ultra Galaxy makes the Lore wonky....
So, just yesterday at the time of this posting, I was told that Ultra Galaxy takes place 500,000 years after the end of Mebius...instead of the 500 I previously thought. I have troubling trusting this, although I trust the sources, and Amir, for such things, for the simple reason that it screws up...everything...and I do mean 'everything'... Here's why this irks me, and why my head canon will continue to be 500 years. Age and Timeline 500,000 years...royally screws the timeline of things, and by royally I mean freaky nasty stuff, parents don't want their kids to see, and leaves little ones and adults alike traumatized (can you tell how annoyed I am by this?). Why...? Because think about it, everything we know about Ultras tells us...Mother and Father of Ultra and maybe King should've/could've died from old age, or at least visibly age significantly, and all the Ultra Brothers like Mebius, should be Final Form levels of overpowered... Why? Because 500,000 years before Ultra Galaxy was the end of Mebius, as far as we know/can assume...which means Mebius of all Ultras should be at present 500,000 years older than before. If this is true he and all the Ultra Brothers should be rocking beards at least as long as full as we see on King, because they should be old. User HoshinoKaabi worked out what Ultra years are, i.e. the Ultra Age System. Basically take any Ultra Age, and you should know their biological/social age. Using Zero as the bases as his relative age was given, he came to the conclusion of 368.75. Most of the ages given for the Ultra Brothers has them being middle aged, or young adults, like 80, and Mebius, who are in their early twenties. While Ultraman to Taro, most are in their late forties and early fifties with Taro being the Ultra Equivalent of a 32 year old, with Mebius being 18. Now 500,000 years, when divided by 368.75...gives us about aproximately 1355 years added to the mental and biological age of all of the Ultras... where as 500 years...is barely one and a half biological years of aging... We also have what Mebius said in the Ultra Galaxy Movie, and this is not for debate, "270,000 years" was when the Ultras first became...Ultras, which we know is when the first monsters also appeared in the universe. So...270,000 years ago...we became Ultras, yet we have an Earlier source saying, that Mebius' series was 500,000 years ago. Even if we take into consideration Time Dilation between gravity wells...most experts would agree...that's bull (censored). Even if we assume that another unseen series takes place, that's just even more time being added on. Advancement The second thing that irks me about this...is the advancement, or more accurately...the last of advancement, for humanity and Ultras both. 500,000 years...and Earth is no more advance than say...the Earth of Star Trek the original series...who about 200 years in the future... Were there a couple of dark ages we missed. Worse yet, in Ultra Galaxy, it feels as though space colonization...is rather new, it feels new, it doesn't feel like mankind has been in space for thousands of years. By that time exploration wouldn't be anything special unless we're talking about going to another galaxy...and in the movie, they made it clear that's as unfeasible to them as travel between stars is to us now... Honestly, Star Trek in the original series and Next Generation felt more caught up with the aliens of the Showa Era than Zap Spacy. Even if we want to talk economic reasons for withholding on certain kinds of technology, or moral reasons...Zap Spacy does not feel anymore advance than GUYS, in fact less so, since GUYS had METEOR. The Humanity of MAX seemed to advance faster than these guys, even the Night Raiders had more advance tech in some regards, they could copy an Ultra Beam, heck had an Ultra Beam Gun... Worse yet...in Heisei Ultraseven, mankind had Warp Travel...I'm not even joking. In an alternate timeline, back in the early nineties, this same version of humanity had the basics of space travel locked down, and presumably would've been where Zap Spacy was in 500,000 years, at 500 at the most... Zap Spacy's most impressive feat of technology was an artificial sun...which was basically just a lamp big enough to give the Death Star a bright and dark side. Yet if this was just 500 years, all of these failing would be forgivable. At 500 years exploration probably would still feel new, the ships would seem like civilian versions of what we saw in GUYS. Then we have the Ultras, and basically the rest of the Universe and its aliens. In Ultra Galaxy we see numerous races from before....we have not advanced... If we assume, that alien abilities are technological/scientific in nature, and not simple biology, this would make sense...but we have the Pedan Aliens, who came from fifty years in the future from their present...and they've got what, some modified King Joes who arguably aren't that much more impressive compared to the original flavor... At 500,000 years I'm surprised some of these races haven't died out, like Mephilas and this is all before Universe Jumping was viable for Ultras, which makes theories like the original Ultraman shown in Tiga, being the same version as his showa counterpart...a lot more unlikely than before.... Further more, at 500,000 years Ultras are not treated as mythical figures, instead historical. Even if we assume there are Ultra sightings over the years, if mankind doesn't need their protection anymore, or as much they would become something like stories. I'm surprised legends about them didn't get warped in time, though that would make all the Ultra Brothers 'Legendary Ultras' (Note if you add that category to their pages I will ban you, it's a joke and you know it...) So basically, none of the technology, or cultural changes shown in Ultra Galaxy...matches 500,000 years. Now one may argue how one can 'match' that, to which I say, it's less matching more that the presented series feels far too close to current times to be so far off... The only logical excuse for this is the idea that there is a bar(s) for possible technological advancement that is very hard to get past...which...considering the nonsense shown by certain aliens...seems very unlikely. In Short I sincerely hope this is a massive translation error, and it is 500 years, or TsuPro comes out later and retcons this, because it stands...it creates massive plotholes... This may be why the current series seems to just jump universes everytime we have a new show, simply so we can forget about all that confusing stuff and still keep old canon, like the Ultra Brothers etc. Category:Blog posts